Another Pretear but You
by chichirichick
Summary: Hayate and Himeno have no real reason to see each other. The Princess of Disaster is gone and the need to fight has ended. Does that mean they'll just part ways? Rated M for lemon very soon!


So, I spent some time debated on whether to go with the manga storyline or the anime, but finally decided on the manga. Hopefully you all enjoy!

* * *

_"Besides… I don't want another Prétear but you." With that, I pulled Himeno as close to me as possible, engulfing her in my arms._

I woke from my memory, the blush hot on my face. I hadn't even thought before I said that. Hell, I had been planning on kissing her if it hadn't been for Mannen coming screaming from behind us. But, had I touched her since? I sighed and sat up in bed, ripping off the crumpled sheets. There was ample noise coming from downstairs and I checked the clock. It was only 7 o'clock, what the hell could they all be up to? Usually the only people even close to alive at this point would be Sasame and Kei.

My curiosity got the better of me and I slipped out of bed, making my way down the hallway and to the stairs, pausing at the top. I could hear murmuring conversations, laughter. Most of their voices were there, except for many Shin and Hajime, but, then again, both were usually so soft spoken that it could get lost. I continued my way down the stairs and into the living room and finally the kitchen, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Good morning, Hayate," Sasame cooed at me, a wide smile on his face.

"Morning," I mumbled through clenched teeth, staring not at Sasame but that beautiful, vibrant girl, no, woman, that I had just been dreaming of a few moments ago.

"Hello, Hayate," she smiled softly but her eyes diverted from mine, a raging blush coming over her cheeks.

Confusion washed over me for only a moment… until, that is, I crossed my arms over my chest, realizing it was bare. I looked down slowly, suddenly reminding myself that I only wore my boxers to bed, and while that was a fine thing to walk around the house in if that house is made up of seven men, it is not when the young woman that I'm dreaming about is standing in my kitchen.

I weighed my options. I could try the nonchalant approach and deal with being practically naked, or I could run and hide. What the hell was I saying? I turned quickly and walked back out of the room.

"Hayate!" Himeno called to me but I couldn't stop myself, I just kept going right back to my room, slamming the door behind me and finding my way right back into bed.

"Moron," I muttered, pulling the sheet over my head, covering the reddening of my face. That's when I noticed the stomping. My body tightened, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was… but fate is never that nice. The door swung open and then slammed shut again. Without thinking, I rolled over, scowling at her. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you heard of being polite?"

I got out of bed again without thinking. "It's my house!"

"And I'm your guest!" At this point we'd moved face to face with each other, our usual screaming match position.

"I'm sorry, guests are usually _invited_ over!"

For some reason, Himeno ran out of steam, her smile turning small, on the brink of that sadness that she always seemed to keep at bay. "Sasame asked me to come by."

I was caught off guard. Why the change? Wasn't this how we always acted? "What's wrong?" Without even thinking I reached my hand up, touching her face softly.

A blush flourished on her cheeks. "That's what I'm supposed to ask, Hayate."

"What?"

"Sasame said you'd been… sad lately."

"It's none of his business." I detached from her and from the moment, walking back over to the bed and sitting on it, considering again getting in and… I don't know, force her away?

"Maybe… but he worries. I… we worry." She walked slowly towards me, obviously teetering between the decision to sit down or not. She did, leaving a fair amount of room between the two of us, concentrating on the floor. "He just thought you might talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please, Hayate." I couldn't help but gasp slightly as she took my hand, her skin grazing against my bare leg, sending chills up my spine. I honestly couldn't stop myself. No, I didn't _want_ to stop myself. I took my hand from hers and then lifted both of them to her face, tangling my fingers in her hair. There was a sharp intake of breath and her face flushed red. "Hayate!" It only came to me as encouragement. I leaned in quickly, capturing her mouth, forcing her body as close as possible to mine.

Himeno was stiff for a moment, making me contemplate stopping, my heart falling into the pit of my stomach. Until I felt her pushing against me, bringing both of us down on the bed, her mouth opening and her tongue search for mine. I was ready to die of shock. Did she… feel the same way? Or was this just… I don't know, hormonal fulfillment? Himeno was on top of me now, exploring my mouth wholeheartedly. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her away weakly, leaving hardly any space between us. "Himeno…"

"I'm sorry…" Himeno slipped off of me, my fingers slipping out of her hair, the detachment of sensation killing me.

"No!" I instantly rolled over, pinning her on the bed. "I kissed you." I almost had to say it to make sure it had actually happened, the sensual memory of her lips against mine feeling as if it were a dream.

She laughed softly. "You did… but, Hayate…"

"I miss you, Himeno," I managed to strangle out of my throat.

She blushed ferociously, but I hardly noticed because her smile easily out-shined it. "Is that why you've been so gloomy?"

I nodded sharply.

She giggled. "Idiot."

"What?" I hissed. "We haven't seen each other for more than a few minutes over the past month and you call me an idiot for missing you?"

"Oh, and whose fault is that?"

"I…" I faltered. "It's not like… well, things have been calm, we haven't had to fight and…" I shut my mouth, unable to dig myself out of the hole I had created.

"So you can't just visit me?"

"I wanted to but…" I sighed and moved one of my hands to her face again, this time tracing the line of her cheek. "What do you think of me, Himeno?"

"Hm?" She legitimately seemed surprised at the question.

"How do you-"

The door kicked open, Mannen standing there with his hands on his hips. "Hayate, you better-"

"Mannen!" Himeno squeaked, quickly trying to slip out from underneath me.

"You PERVERT!" Mannen rushed over to me, ready to attack. "Get off of Himeno!"

"Mannen!" I placed my hand firmly on his head, keeping him at bay.

Himeno looked between Mannen and I, her face the reddest I've ever seen. "I've... I'm going to go." She rushed to the door and disappeared behind the corner.

"Himeno!" I wanted to run for her but Mannen was being too much of a handful. I sighed. Maybe I should consider living on my own.


End file.
